


Is your Refrigerator Running?

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: DBZ Chibi Adventure Series [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character(s), Prank Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While their parents are out shopping, Kakarrot and Vegeta make a few prank phone calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is your Refrigerator Running?

Vegeta tip toed quietly along the walls of the palace; today both his parents were out along with Kakarrot’s parents, there for only their friend Ranju, whose parents live in the palace were there to keep the kids out of trouble. With the parents away the kids would raise some hell, at least that was Vegeta’s idea on the matter. Of course Vegeta wasn’t alone on this mission of hell rising; behind him following him in his sneaking around was seven year old Kakarrot, the younger brother of Raditz and the second son of Bardock and Luna. The younger boy was following Vegeta as they made their way to their target, a target that would help them in their latest idea to annoy and prank people. Sure it was an old way to annoy people, but it was an idea that they had yet to try. From their brilliant underwear gag to their great talent with makeup to embarrass other boys. They had yet to give prank phone calls a try, and being bored were willing to see if their pranking talents included prank calls.

Finally Vegeta got to the end of the hall and poked his head in to look into the living room; it wasn’t a good idea to use the kitchen phone for this, he and Kakarrot were always on bad terms with the cooks for their food related pranks, that and they sometimes stole food from the kitchen in between meal times. The cooks had no humor what so ever when it came to the pairs practical jokes, they would surly tell either Kakarrot’s parents or Vegeta’s parents upon their return and they would be grounded for the second time this month. They had just gotten of their grounding for covering the bathroom in their mother facial cream; it had taken a whole day to clean the goo from the walls and ceiling. Vegeta slowly made his way to the phone sitting on the table in the corner of the room; beside it was a leather chair for people to sit on during long calls, then there was the little note pad for any messages people needed to write down next to the phone. “Alright Kakarrot you ready?” Vegeta asked as the younger boy made his way over to him.

“Yah but won’t we get caught? I mean anyone we call will know it's us”

Vegeta fought the urge to smack his head at Kakarrot’s nativity of the prank at hand, “We’re just going to dial random numbers! Any moron would know that! Other wise they would get caught easier!” Vegeta said.

“Okay, but what are we going to say?”

“Ugh, how about I go first to give you an idea?” Vegeta asked.

“Okay! But…have you ever done this before?”

“Nope, I know a few jokes from listening to our fathers talk about their prank calls as kids. So if we do get caught we’ll just tell them we got the idea from our dad’s stories” Vegeta said randomly hitting buttons on the phone.

“But won’t that get our…”

“Quite! The phones ringing!” Vegeta said waiting for the other person to pick up.

“Hello this is the Tanuki Sushi Bar can I help you?” a mans voice answered.

“Hello, I’m calling for a Ms. Ivana Tinkle?” Vegeta said keeping his snickering under control, Kakarrot meanwhile got what Vegeta had said and was trying to control himself.

“Hold on I’ll check” the man said and pulled the phone away from his mouth “I’m looking for Ivana Tinkle, phone for Ivana Tinkle here”

the man said to the customers sitting at the sushi bar, all the customers heard him and their laughing could be heard on Vegeta and Kakarrot side of the line. “I don’t get what’s so funny guys, I have a phone call for Ivana Tinkle is she hear?” the man asked again only to get more laughing. Vegeta hung up the phone snickering un controllably, Kakarrot was rolling on the floor.

“Okay do you get the idea?” Vegeta asked getting a nod from the boy “Good, do you know what you’re going to say?”

“I know an old prank call joke I heard on a cartoon once” he said taking the phone from the prince.

“Okay then lets see how you do” Vegeta said; he watched Kakarrot press a bunch of random buttons, Vegeta hoped that he wasn’t dialing some western country or something or their parents would find out when the phone bill.

“Hello? Hello who is this?” a women’s voice came over the line.

“Hello, um is your is your refrigerator running?” Kakarrot said having a hard time controlling his laughing.

“Yes, why do you want to know?” the women asked.

“Well you should go catch it then!”

“…Is this a prank call?” he women asked, panicking Kakarrot slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

“You are pathetic!” Vegeta said grabbing the phone from him.

“Well let’s see if your next call is any better”

“I did better then you the first time!” Vegeta said dialing and putting the phone to his ear.

“Hello this is 5th Street Mall how may I help you?” a mans voice answered this time.

“Hello do you have turtle necks?” Vegeta asked.

“Why yes we do”

“Then wear a sweater and know one will notice!” Vegeta yelled before jamming the phone back on to the receiver.

“Where do you come up with this stuff!”

“Genius Kakarrot, pure genius”

“Okay let me try again!” Kakarrot asked grabbing the phone and began hitting the buttons like crazy.

“Careful! You break that phone and out parents will know for sure that we were up to something while they were gone!” Vegeta said hoping he didn’t catch the attention of any of the palace servants.

“Right, right! Sorry!” Kakarrot said hyper and quick as he put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” a familiar voice answered.

“Oh jeez! Vegeta I dialed Yamcha’s phone by mistake!” Kakarrot whispered, faster then he could put the phone back to his ear, Vegeta grabbed the phone and pushed the third class Saiyan out of the way.

“Is anyone there?”

 

“Yes hello, this is Captain Chucks Ice Cream contest” Vegeta said remembering the stupid boys favorite Saturday morning show.

“Wow really!” Yamcha asked.

“Yes sir, all you have to do is answer a few questions correct, and you win a ticket for free ice cream at your favorite ice cream shop!”

“Vegeta your evil!” Kakarrot whispered.

“Really?”

 

“Yup! Are you ready mister?”

“My name is Yamcha”

 

“Okay Yamcha, your first question is…HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID TO NOT KNOW THIS IS A PRANK!” Vegeta screamed into the phone.

“What the! Who is this! Is that you Vegeta! You are such a moron, don’t you have anything better to do!”

 

“Nope!” with that Vegeta jammed the phone back onto the holder; so far this was going great, they were making a load of prank calls and had yet to be caught by the servants. There was no danger yet of their parents coming home and catching them, their parents would be home around three o’clock and it was only two. As long as they stopped making calls fifteen minutes before three they would be in the clear. He’d probably have a prank coming at him on Monday at school courtesy of Yamcha; however he would have to think of a prank to over ride the stupid human boy. Not that he would have a problem with that, after all he was well known for his pranks by his classmates and the school staff. Vegeta was about to pick up the phone again when foot steps coming down the hall could be heard “Come on! We get caught and we’ll be grounded again!” Vegeta said running over to the sofa and climbed under, Kakarrot followed and they watched a women enter the living room.

The spiky hip length brown tinted black hair with noticeable streaks of gray, the dark angry looking brown eyes, the woman’s mouth twisted into an annoyed scowl. Both boys recognized her to be Kappa the cleaning servant; she was a mean person that always got Vegeta and Kakarrot in trouble, she would always catch them in a prank and report it to their parents. However some luck was on their side with this rotten old Saiyan women; both their mothers knew that she hated children and felt that all the worlds troubles circled around them, because of that they didn’t get punished when caught by Kappa…so long as they didn’t get caught doing something that could get them or someone else hurt. They watched as she went about dusting the things around the room; wiping the dust off the tables and cleaning the windows, the boys were ready to fall asleep waiting for her to leave. They came out of their daze when Kappa started gathering all her cleaning things together to go to the next room; she was about to leave when she noticed something, the boys thought their blood had turned to ice when her brown eyes looked over their way.

The old Saiyan woman walked over to the sofa they were hiding under; her scowl deepened as her hand reached out, Vegeta felt his insides turn to water and he gripped the carpet harder. Kappa picked up the phone that was half way off the receiver and placed it back on properly, then walked back to her cart full of supplies and wheeled it out. Both boys let out a breath that they didn’t even know they were holding “I think my heart skipped a beat when she looked at us” Kakarrot said shaking a little.

“Weakling I wasn’t scared!” Vegeta snorted.

“Then why were you grabbing at the carpet so much?” Kakarrot asked narrowing his eyes.

“So that if she did catch us I would have better ground to run away!” Vegeta retorted.

“Uh huh right…” Kakarrot said not buying the tough guy act at all. Vegeta just ignored the comment and walked over to the hall that Kappa had exited from, when he was curtain that the old Saiyan would not come backing the living room again he ran back to the phone.

“Hey it’s my turn!” Kakarrot said “You took the phone when I dialed Yamcha and then you took another turn! I get to call someone now!”

“Alright just quit wining!” Vegeta said and handed him the phone, Kakarrot took it and began dialing.

“Hello this is Danny’s Bar and Grill” asked a mans voice.

 

“Oh know Vegeta, I dialed a bar and grill I don’t have a joke for this!” Kakarrot whispered, Vegeta thought fast and whispered his newly thought up joke into Kakarrot’s ear.

“Um yes, I’m looking for a mister Al Coholic” Kakarrot said into the phone.

“One moment sir” the man said, “Excuse me everyone, I have a call for a mister Al Coholic” Kakarrot heard the man say.

“Hey who are you calling an alcoholic!” an angry mans voice sounded through the phone’s ear piece.

“Nobody! I’m just looking for Al Coholic” the man said again.

“That’s it! I work ten hours a day, I come here to relax and I get this kind of treatment!” the angry man said and a bunch of other people’s voices sounded.

“Lets get him!” an angry voice yelled over the phone, before Kakarrot could say anything the phone went dead.

“So” Vegeta asked not hearing anything that just went on over the phone “How did it go?”

“Um…I think I got someone killed” Kakarrot said in a shaky voice.

“Cool, my turn now” Vegeta said plucking the phone from the still shaken Kakarrot and began to dial a random number.

“Hello” a teenaged girl’s voice sounded.

“Hello I’m looking for my daughter her name is Maya Buttreeks” Vegeta said.

“Maya Buttreeks? Hey wait a second, is this a crank call? Betty is that you! Or Yuki or Ayami? Who is this!”

 

Vegeta hung the phone up on the raging girl snickering as he did “You have a talent for making a play on words Vegeta” Kakarrot commented.

“Heh, you just have to think of insulting things and you have no idea what you can come up with”

“And we haven’t been caught yet either” Kakarrot said.

“And you didn’t want to do this.”

“Okay it’s my turn” Kakarrot said; before Kakarrot could take the phone the sound of screeching car wheels could be heard outside. Vegeta put the phone down and ran to the window and pulled back the thick red curtains.

“Oh shit! It’s our parents! Up to our rooms now before they catch us!” Vegeta said running to put the phone back on the receiver, meanwhile Kakarrot was running over to the hall they had come in from. Vegeta was not far behind practically flying up the flight of stairs to get to his room catching up to the speeding younger boy; Kakarrot grabbed the knob of his room’s door just as Vegeta grabbed his. They heard the door down stairs open and they closed the doors to their rooms, Vegeta leaned on the door trying to regain his normal pattern of breathing. He could hear his mother talking to Kakarrot’s mom while he and Kakarrot’s father were talking about how much shopping was a nightmare. Vegeta let out a sigh; they had gotten away with it, for once they had gotten away with a prank and not gotten caught.

“Hey Vegeta, Kakarrot, could you boys come down here for a minute?” Vegeta heard his mother call; his heart jumped in his throat, maybe not and some how she knew. Maybe Kappa did see them and waited to make a scene when their parents got back. Vegeta opened the door of his room just as Kakarrot did; they looked at one another with the same spooked look in their eyes, they walked over to the stairs and went down. They walked into the kitchen that was decorated in the familiar white color; both their fathers were on either sides of the table talking, their mothers were un packing the food that they had bought. “Hey boys” Zonly said her black hair was tied into a short pony tail other then it being lose, her hair a similar tone to her son Vegeta’s.

“Hey mom”

“Hello ma’am”

“Everything go well while we were gone?” Luna asked looking over a Kakarrot.

“Great!” they both said hoping neither of their voices gave them away.

“That’s good” Luna said who took an apple from one of the bags and began eating it.

Both boys mentally let out a breath; they had not been caught after all, for the first time. But then again they knew not to gloat yet, they would wait a long while before pulling another prank, just in case their parents ever did find out about the prank calls they made, that way they would be punished for one prank in stead of two or more.


End file.
